walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Omid (Video Game)
Omid is an original character that first appears in Episode 3 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Long Road Ahead", along with Christa. Pre-Apocalypse Hardly anything is known about Omid's life before or as the apocalypse began apart from that he had a girlfriend, Christa. He is originally from San Francisco where he and Christa shared an apartment and he also owned a pet cat. After-Apocalypse Episode 3: Long Road Ahead During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee then climbs up, followed by Clementine, and asks both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clem, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck but if anything happens, they will move on, alone. Omid and Christa then come down and Lee introduces them to Kenny, Ben and Charles. Kenny leads Omid into the train to teach him how to operate it if anything were to happen to himself. When Lee and Clementine return from the train station with the blowtorch, Omid offers to help Lee free the dangling tanker. Lee is able to cut through about half of the support keeping the tanker attached to the truck, but the truck starts to move and Omid saves Lee from being hit by it. Lee thanks him and informs him that he needs to trust Lee and let him hold onto him while he reaches out to cut through the rest of the support. Omid is reluctant at first, but eventually gives in. Omid successfully frees the dangling tanker. When the herd of walkers are seen coming towards the train, Kenny begins to drive the train forward. Lee tells Omid he has to jump onto the train, but once again, Omid is reluctant to do so. Despite what choice the character makes, whether to push him or let him decide, Omid does jump on the train. However, he lands the wrong way, bangs his shoulder against the top of the train, and topples off, injuring his leg. Christa jumps out of the train and forces him to his feet. The player can choose whether to save Omid first or Christa first. If the player chooses Christa, she criticizes Lee. If Omid is saved first, he instead criticizes Lee. Omid is incapacitated and stays with Christa while Lee heads to the front of the train. Episode 4: Around Every Corner As the rest of the group reach a house after being followed by walkers, Omid falls down and causes his leg to burst open. He is resting on the house group finds, and being patched up by Vernon. Everyone except Omid gets to a school which has medical supplies and everything group needs to get a boat working. Lee and others manage to get the supplies and Omid survives his injury. Depending on player's actions, Omid, Christa, Kenny and Ben (Determinant), can help Lee find Clementine after she goes missing. Episode 5: No Time Left Omid is confirmed to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Omid has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Omid is the first Persian in The Walking Dead Universe to be introduced and specifically named. *Christa mentions that Omid has an interest in southern history, which Lee can talk to him about and bond slightly. *Omid and Christa are from San Francisco, CA. *He is a fan of Civil War history. If the player shows an interest in this, Lee and Omid will bond over this. *A grammatical error occurs if you save him at the train; the text at the top of the screen says "You saved the Omid first." *When they have to jump off the bridge onto the train, there are 4 different choices of words. You have the option to select one that distinctly says, "Suit yourself. (Push Him.)" This, of course, will cause Lee to push Omid off. **Humorously, if the player chooses silence instead, Omid will push Lee off the bridge when realizing that the horde of walkers is scarier than a jump. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters